


Fancomic: Loki and the Curse of the Frizz

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Loki's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to control his rage at the state of his once beautiful hair, Loki declares war on Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Loki and the Curse of the Frizz

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee just a random crack piece


End file.
